unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Gear
Gear is the collective term for player equipment in Unison League. Gear primarily affects character stats, but can also have other effects that influence the character's role and capabilities. The aggregate of the four main stats after other stat bonuses is calculated and displayed in the gear screen and player profile as the Gear Score. This is considered a general index of character strength. Acquirement and Rarity Rarity is a general measure of gear effectiveness. Going from this scale in increasing rarity: # Normal (N) # Rare ® # Super Rare (SR) # Super Super Rare (SSR) # Ultra Rare (UR) Higher rarity gear will usually have higher potential stats and better skills than gear of lower rarities. Gear can be acquired in a variety of ways. A great deal of Normal rarity equipment is found as drops in quests. Rarer pieces of gear may be earned in certain Events as drops, Time Bonus Rewards or by defeating specified monsters in their quests. Spawns are also another common means to get gear. Friend point spawns yield Normal to Super Rare gear, whereas the gem spawn is capable of giving higher rarity equipment (Rare to Super Super Rare). Ultra Rare equipment can only be obtained by reforging equipment that has the potential to become Ultra Rare. Usage Gear is equipped in the "Equip" section of the Gear menu. In that section, the player can choose what gear to equip in their gear slots. At first, they will only have access to two slots for each type of gear—a main slot and a sub-slot. As the character reaches certain level thresholds, the number of sub-slots available to them will increase to a maximum of eight, making a total of nine slots for each gear type in all. There are four main types of gear and each of them affects two stats: * Weapons (ATK and MATK) * Armors (DEF and MDEF) * Helms (DEF and MDEF) * Monsters (Variable by element, see the encyclopedia page for reference) ** Fire: typically ATK and DEF ** Water: typically DEF and MDEF ** Wind: typically ATK and MATK ** Light: typically MATK and DEF ** Dark: typically MATK and MDEF ** Time: typically ATK and MDEF Barring monsters, all gear is also categorized by subtype. Subtypes further influence the gear's stats (e.g. Lances have more ATK than MATK) and any class skills that could be activated with gear in the main slot. The "Auto-Equip Sub Gear" option at the bottom of the menu automatically equips sub gear with the intent of having the highest gear score. Cost See: Cost Point Improving Gear There are means to improve obtained gear. The primary two are Augment and Reforging. Details on each can be found in their respective pages. Cosmetics Players are able to equip any piece of equipment (excluding monsters) to visually replace what they have in their main slots. This has no bearing on player stats or gear score but is still counted as equipped, and "locks" the pieces used to prevent their sale or usage in augments. As of a recent update, cosmetics can be sold and/or augmented whether or not they are being worn. Players can avoid accidents by "favoriting" the gear piece (in the item description, select "Add to favorites"). There is also the Cosmetic Shop where players can purchase certain gear.